


Essays of Perpetuation

by Miki_and_company



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Coming Out, Creation Myth, Domestic, Epilogue, Gen, Journal/essay, Multi, Post-Game, Post-Sburb, Rose ramble, a couple of kids trying to do a serious thing and getting sidetracked, about the creation myth, borderline meta, philosophical rambles, tone shifts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki_and_company/pseuds/Miki_and_company
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We sat on the edge of worlds for a while.</p>
<p>That is an undeniable fact, one on which our whole existence has been built around, one that engulfed ourselves in playing with the concepts of existence like a child might play with deconstructing an old computer or radio. Except with those concept we played ourselves, our homes and our sanity.<br/>---</p>
<p>Rose decides to open a post-game Journal, in which she reflects upon the nature of what they lived and what they are tasked to do, all the while compiling reports of their lives in the early aftermath of a universe creation.</p>
<p>---<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Day 26, year one

 

We sat on the edge of worlds for a while.

 

That is an undeniable fact, one on which our whole existence has been built, one that engulfed us  in playing with the concept of existence as a child might deconstruct  an old computer or a radio. Except with this  concept we played ourselves, our homes, and our sanities. We were both the players, and, perhaps in this case Dave will forgive me for using the  term, puppets. Who the real master is, between the game and ourselves,  is still up to debate.

 

As a young teenager, such was my fantasy come to life. To twist the meaning of everything until meaning itself was lost. This fantasy has since lost its power over me. I tasted the very boundary of reality much too closely for my own sake. But old fascinations die hard, and though I may stray from the simmering darkness we should all avoid, I still maintain interest for the abstract and its relationship to the concrete— if the concrete really still exists when observed as  its conceptual fabric.

 

I must admit, I had a hard time even beginning this text, which I intend as a journal of reflections and events in this new chapter to the story we belong in, a chapter perhaps much less universe-spanning than its prologue, ironically enough, since it is one that involves creating life and civilization from nothing but the power of the aspects we are. My life expended beyond everything I hoped it could be, and yet its climax left me unsatisfied, insatiate. Maybe it is because when you have broken the walls of conceptuality, all you are left with is what you have reconstructed, what will never feel as rewarding as the journey that brought you to tear reality apart, though this journey happens the very thing that teaches you to create.

 

I apologize for my verbosity, but it is hard to discuss things that the very understanding of may break without quite a bit of convolution. This reminds me of a thing I wrote a universe ago (a thing that may have been embarrassing if it were not for the fact it brought me someone incredibly special), but this cannot hold the pretense of being a let’s play. It is more of a critique, an analysis that may be intercut with chronicles of what we are now, and where we are in our re-modeling of a world that is ours.

 

It is undeniable that we have had quite the unusual play of the game we were fated to go through. This world is not merely a reward, or a new seed in the inter-universality of itself. Most sessions are contained within themselves, whether they be successful or not, and contain all the trials and tribulations that are necessary to achieve the ability to become the gods that will create a new macrocosm of their reward, a reward that will feel fulfilling and seed the next step in this epic of everything. An epic we broke. We are not fulfilled, our existentialism has not been realized as it should have been. In most ways, we are happy here;  we have an  environment possessing  everything which might please us. A feeling reminiscent about what was good before, without its darker edges, without the impending doom. The possibility to rebuild what we have broken, and bask in our Ultimate Reward.

 

But we have more power than those simply fated to do that, which leads me to believe we may be fated to do more.

 

Now, I know that power may not imply its use in a thematically and concrete way. But so far, this universe has tended to answer it otherwise. Like a mad writer, bound to break the fourth wall, not only of their story, but also of their own world, building a universe perhaps more 

interesting and philosophically important than the one they belong in, without ever crossing it, but by giving to the character's  fundamental existence that goes beyond the reflection behind their own gods. We are, in relationship to our own universe, more important than Gods tend to be. And what do Gods tend to do? They tend to create and be self-existent, to be the very things that explain themselves.

 

This has shown in some parts to our story because, after all, we were always intended to become Gods. We are paradox— we only exist because we always have, and our actions are often only actions because they have always been. But there has been one flaw, one unexplained feature that has made it so we are not really the makers of ourselves. And, just maybe, we are gods in a step further than what we thought we could become. Maybe, just maybe, we are to create the very game which spans universes. We could be, in the terms of assuming that everything is correlated, simply a large circle containing all beginnings and ends, stupid or otherwise, the mouth and tail of the uroburo of everything.

 

This is a preposterous assumption, assuredly. It would assume the universe, or at least the features it contains, has a function. It assumes SBURB and its derivatives have  an origin point to begin with, if one that originates from itself like a juju. But wouldn’t that make sense? Wouldn’t it tie up marvelously all of the mayhem we have caused? Didn’t we deteriorate the game to the point of rendering it meaningless? Wouldn’t it make sense for us to give it its original meaning?

 

I think this theory to be brilliant, and it saddens me to admit I only possess partial credit to that idea. It is Roxy who has first uncovered this path, enlightening me to reflect upon everything I previously have been brought to assume. It turns out the combination of a void and a light player can bring one to pretty abstract yet vividly interesting places.

 

She did not come with the idea that we might have always been the original makers of the SBURB games. She came with the idea that we may have caused the end of perpetuation by the original way of SBURB, that we may have corrupted the fabric of even the background of the game, of the nothing itself.

 

And not the void. The nothing. The nothing which lays underneath the void. Underneath the void we had assumed to be nothing to begin with, but in fact was something, if a uniform, undefinable, self-existing something.

 

We have unveiled a layer of reality certainly less dangerous than many others, but one not meant to be unveiled. And it is not an act which we can undo.

 

John once mentioned Aradia telling him her wish to see everything fall apart, just to know what it did. He added the suitably underappreciated comment of “I guess she got what she wanted in the end.”

 

Indeed. She was a great troll, one I wish I could have known more about. I know that she sensed something about the forces acting upon the quantum existence of being. Quantum. I apologize if I am to misuse that word. But in the context I will be using it, it’ll simply refer to the set of fundamental physics that applies to infinitely big and infinitely small portions of concepts and matter, the ones that break the “easily” understood behavior of what surrounds us. What is quantum, in the sake of here and now, can both be and not be, know and not know. 

Quantum existence of being implies every single possibility and impossibility. But then, I may ask: Is nothing a possibility? And if it is, what defines it? Once you cannot break  a concept apart, you can only build up from it, combine it with everything else to make what we know, what we can understand. And if we stripped this game, if we broke its concepts to the very indivisible, then  likely we are meant to build it back. From there, the assumption that building it back is actually the very original act is simply natural. Have we not seen things stranger?

I have no idea in the long term what this essay might accomplish. I certainly was not aware of what my let’s play would. Perhaps it will simply be a personal account of my thoughts, to satisfy me while it lasts, maybe it’ll be a helpful tool to note our evolution in the mission we are to accomplish, be it the benign task of constructing an entire civilization and bioengineer our species back into existence, or the colossal task of programming a video game that will bring about ourselves and everything we know.

 

But in either scenario, we need not hurry to do these things. There has been merely twenty-six days since we opened the floodgates to this new universe of ours since what has been our home before, our game sessions, have ended. We live in a restored earth. It is quite a sight to see. 

 

Maybe I can stray from all of this existential ramblings for an instant to describe our living here. It is after all, not unimportant to the reports of our existence. 

 

Imagine a post-apocalyptic earth, thousands of years after the human race has perished. Now imagine that, by some twist of fate, some majors cities have managed to be restored  in full, except for its inhabitants. In the country and around those cities, we have settled the population of consorts of planets brought with us, according to the duly crafted plans of can town. Though this may seem quite inane, it is actually a rather logical choice due to the attention and care given in the last few years to said can town, “the most important task in paradox space.” It became almost silly how this pastime has triggered urbanisation instincts in the ones who have been getting involved in them. I am looking at you, Dave and Karkat. 

 

Though according to paradox reports, I have been known to indulge in it myself while under the influence of alcohol. (to my surprise and dismay)

 

The mayor makes a lovely leader to all of those carapacians and consorts. We have had quite little briefings on our new organisation as a micro-society, everyone has been fairly idle in these last few weeks. Even myself. One could say we are taking a vacation. But as I said, nothing is pressing, we have all of eternity for ourselves.

 

The trolls that have come with us, all of whom lacking God Tier capacities have acquired it. This, apparently, was a given and a snippet of information carefully obscured through our session that surprised us quite a bit. It makes sense, however, since having players complete a session without acquiring God Tier would make for a pretty dull and unfruitful template to create a new civilisation. Besides, having had the opportunity to God Tier in their own session, if it had only been possible then, would have certainly ended in a lot more God Tier trolls than what we were left with.Trolls are not the type to pass immortality opportunities. They thought they were safe when they were about to enter their new universe, but paradox space had stated otherwise. In any case, we are not left on our hands with any mortal beings. Even John and Jane’s father does seem to have inherited some of this capacity, though this is only my guess as a seer of light. If this were not the case, Jane’s (and especially Jane and Dave’s powers are allowing us not to worry. 

 

I should call a briefing. It is time to consider our plan of action. If Vriska had been here, that would have certainly been done eons ago. As it turns out, the people who made it out of this game are not the most proactive beings. But the sooner we realize what our tasks are , the more effectively we can get to them. Also, it might be nice to sleep somewhere else than in the grass of a city park, no matter how it isn’t much of a downgrade from what we have been used to in the past few years. Is a tent really that much of a hassle to alchemize? 

 

I think we are pretty tired, obviously. But it is no excuse. This world has too many promises. In a way, I am also thrilled to begin these projects. 

  
I will do a report on this reunion, wish me luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot to a-salute2satire for beta-reading and editing this, along with aphkarkatvantas for reading and commenting it!

Reunion report: Day 26, year one

This was about as asinine than one should have expected.

I concede, I am underselling this reunion. We did manage to do some things, if the discussion took a turn for the absurd quite a few times.

Terezi proposed to make kissing boys illegal to make Dave react, the latter deciding to go along with it, seconding the motion, which effectively made Karkat react, made John quite confused and I may or may not have seconded the motion to humor them. it lead to one of the most hilarious public conversation between Dave and Karkat, and I do not think they will be able to be coy about their relationship for much longer, not with Terezi working her ass off to out them, especially to John, in the most outrageous way she can think of. 

It also was a good decision for me to have taken notes in a place other than this journal, as they ended up quite messy and quite covered in phalluses. A woman has got to learn her lesson.

On a more productive note, we discussed sleeping and housing arrangements. We have decided on common housing, since by now it is already an old habit for many of us. There is a nice, large house right next to the park where we have emerged, with six bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen and a dining room, a large living room, a basement with a media room we may or may not decide to turn into another bedroom. There is also a smaller house next to it, with two bedrooms and two bathrooms. 

We have began the task of making it livable, the reason we haven’t moved in yet being because most of it feels as wretched as if it had been hit by the end of the world, then restored hastily with a decent structure, but no intent to make it perfect. Which was what happened. With some work, however, it should be clean and furnished in no time. 

It is perhaps a reflection on our priorities to know we have established a town made completely out of giant food cans before establishing a place we could call home. We do not make much sense of life after the experiences we’ve had. In any case, the sleeping arrangements, so far, are as follows:

Room 1: Jade, Calliope

Surprisingly enough, Calliope was a rather popular claim for bedroom sharing. Her personality, naturally sweet, is enticing I must admit. Jade, Roxy, and Jane were the ones to perform the most devoted plead, Jade ultimately winning, making the argument she had spent a long time alone and thus deserved good company. I don’t think in any case this pairing could take a turn to the sour, if anything it may change in order to give everyone a chance with our beloved cherub friend.

Room 2: Roxy, Myself

I am quite pleased by this arrangement. Roxy and I have a lot to catch up on, and I know of her habits enough not to be bothered by them. I have considered making room with Kanaya, though we have ultimately decided to put this opportunity on the ice for a while. 

Room 3: John, Jake

Nobody else wanted to sleep in a room completely plastered in bad movie posters. Among other things.

Rooms 4: Terezi, Jane,

This, perhaps, is one of the weirdest pairing to have come out of this meeting. Terezi had no preference as of being paired. I can infer in some way she dislikes the idea of being paired right away. She is the one to mourn Vriska the hardest, which is unsurprising, as feelings go. She is nonetheless functional, trolls do not tend to mourn for long periods of time, unless it is a romantic partner, which was the case. Jane was accepting of being paired with either Jade, Roxy, Calliope or Dirk, but she gave Terezi a shot. I am rather curious to observe their dynamic.

Room 5: Dirk, Dave

I am still unsure whether I should be dumbfounded or not by this arrangement. I have a hard time pinning down the exact nature of their relationship; I always had. But it seems cordial enough, if a bit unsure. Dave was actually the one to propose this, on the condition that Dirk would formally renounce any form of puppet-related objects entering the room. Dirk was extensively eager to accept the proposition (hmmm).

Room 6: Karkat, Kanaya,

I have been wondering for a while if there could be any pale inclination between the two of them. It is likely. They have a lot of shared experiences, and responsibility. I do not think this bothers me extremely, as long as they get along enough to share a living space without ripping out each other’s “Cranial Spines”.

In the other house will live Dad.

I realize this may easily shift, but this has apparently proven to be one of the less compromising combinations, one that could avoid things like romantic tension and awkwardness. Knowing ourselves, that ought not to last.

But we can always pretend. 

On the subject of civilisation, we have decided to not plan it before we are even able to produce either troll or human offsprings. The rules, we will make them for ourselves along the way. 

On the subject of said biology, those so far who have manifested their interest are Kanaya, Jade, Calliope, Roxy and myself. Our primary task will be to learn more about the basics of both ectobiology and our respective biologies to be able to form viable beings through it. We may require some other assistance along the way, for genetic sampling and whatnot, but I strongly doubt we will be able to crack the formula before minimally a year or two. In fact, active research is not expected to start right away in any case, as each of us has some things they’d rather do first. 

Like they say: Live your life and have experiences before you are too taken with the task of repopulating a devastated earth and creating a new civilisation from ashes.

 

Who said this? I did, assuredly.

Now, if you will excuse me, I have some cleaning up to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 30, year one

 

I hadn’t realized how much I had missed such trivial things such as weather and a day/night cycle. They are certainly things taken for granted by those who possess it, and things easily forgotten in the midst of confusion brought about by the rift of worlds, but the emotional impact a simple gust of fresh air can produce is quite something. So is the steady beat of raindrops hitting the living room window as everyone is quietly busied with a task of their choosing. The house is quite nice, if still a bit unpersonalized. I’d assume this ought to be fixed in a short amount of time. I think Dave and Dirk are busy at this very task right this instant. Roxy is helping them. Kanaya is sat next to me and Jade is reading on the floor. I am unaware of the whereabouts  of everyone else. 

 

This feels like nothing else had before.This...natural way in which things are settling. The domesticity, present, but never truly achieved  either in my childhood or  on the meteor. I’d like for this to evolve into a deep, philosophical epic relating the tales of our discoveries, ambitions and accomplishments , but I think it might discuss our everyday  lives more than I first imagined it would. How do you tell epically  what is, truly, unepic? We are tried and true, but what, really, does it mean here? Unlike when I was thirteen, threatened by a forest fire and impending doom, I cannot write down here my fears and apprehensions. I know, from the bottom of my heart, everything will be all right. 

 

But do not worry, for I will nonetheless persevere  in writing this journal. I want to, and I’d think completely outrageous the idea of not leaving any trace to our world of its early days. When our world will inevitably  break out of its Eden, as all worlds do, these tales will keep the hopes that lifted us through the darkest days, remind people stories of hope, of cycles, of peace after war, instead of ashes and devastation. 

 

I did not believe in this for the longest time. Struggle, like bliss, feels eternal. But they pass. Both of them. The aftermath of an orgasm fades in waves, the more frightening of villains either stands defeated or kills you. 

 

This may not be anything neither earth-shattering nor as deep as you expected, but, as I said, I don’t think  I will be able to hold that tone much more. 

  
In any case, I think my girlfriend is non-verbally suggesting cuddles. I must oblige. Duty is calling me.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 34, year one

The situation with Dave and Karkat is getting preposterous, and though I am not one to judge or coerce outing (not directly, anyway), I am seriously starting to think this is unhealthy. Dave is so afraid of what John may think. I came out to him, Dave. And it was by no mean an outright terrible experience, even if John does enquire me about “homosexual habits”. It is merely novelty to him; he will get over it. I understand my situations to be vaguely different from Dave’s, but it is way overdue for him to be open about his relationship. I am not asking him to make out in the living room in front of a cheering crowd, but just to make it so he can mention Karkat without falling prey to a ravenous mount of awkward. 

And if he thinks anyone is fooled by his game, he is wrong. Though I hardly think he truly believes that. He knows John knows, he simply cannot bring himself to utter the words properly. He came close quite a few times, but each of those he held back after an unfortunate comment.

Of course, I’ve analysed the options that are presented to me in this scenario. One may think it isn’t my responsibility to settle the conflict of my friends. I’d agree with them if it weren’t for the fact that I know my friends. 

My first option would be to talk to Dave, explain to him either why this is bad for him or why this is bad for John. It could be a viable pathway. He feels so close, sometimes, of admitting it, but there is still a part of him holding him back. A part of him I do not understand, unfortunately. I know from Roxy that Dirk is gay, a thing which Dave had denied to be a possibility in the past. He is also open about it and his past/hiatus relationship with Jake. I know this affects my brother. Though he already knows I think he should come out. 

Talking about brothers, this bring me to my next point. I could talk to Dirk. Get him into a heart to heart with Dave. They seem to have a positive relationship, and the past history of their mutual influence, though an extremely touchy subject, is also something where stands the roots of Dave’s problems, and something which they can only sort out on their own. 

I could talk to Karkat. He loathes the subject of human sexuality, and compulsively prefers the subject to be avoided, even if it means he has to hide his relationship. I could make a commentary about the psychological traits that could lead someone to think like this, if I didn’t already know it is in part because he thinks human sexual biases are “Think pan-meltingly stupid and oh Gog, why are we still talking about this, human civilisation is dead get over it already”, and part because he had his fair share of gender and sexuality fiascos with Dave, and is quite reluctant to retry the experience. He nonetheless has the most to gain in terms of Dave coming out, hence why he stays a viable option.

And lastly, I could talk to John. Say something. Either ask him to go confront Dave directly or just outright tell him. But I cannot, and will not, cut my conscience to do the latter of those things. It is simply wrong. Of all my options, John must stay a last resort.

I cannot say I saw myself as being the one who would take action, I truly believed things would unravel naturally, obviously, I was wrong. I am probably making it worse than it really is, but, if there is anything I feel a strong empathy for, it’s being secretive about that thing, feeling like you cannot really express it publicly. Dave still believes John can uphold his own beliefs of normality despite no longer having the society to back him up. But the truth is he can’t, no matter what, and already having given this much thought to the process of admitting it, though it is understandable, only brings more validation to John’s own convictions. Which, in this case, is hardly a good thing.

On another note, Jane and Terezi have proven to be somewhat of an awkward match. Though they can definitely converse in a cordial manner, they are visibly not set to share a living space. They possess a very different definition of ‘tidying up’. Jade and Calliope have invited Jane to come and share the room with them, and I think she will soon accept.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 35, year one

Patience is a virtue I should have learned to possess. As it turned out, no intervention has been necessary. It leaves me almost disappointed. What hasn’t left me disappointed, however, was the public display of this trainwreck of a coming out. Factors had been at play, most of which I managed to gather after the event, and all of which I am now to tell you, “dear diary”.

As it happens, while decorating their room yesterday, Dirk and Dave were also discussing this. Roxy was invited, while I was here, missing out on quite a family reunion feeling jam. They had hashed out a plan, seven steps over four weeks or something similar, to make it go as smoothly as possible. 

I cannot condemn this method as a whole: I myself dropped several clues throughout the years to guide the unsuspecting towards that very conclusion before exposing myself in fashion many have qualified as ostentatious. The last part, however, is rather unlike Dave. Or so I thought.

Needless to say things did not went according to plan. After hatching it, my dear brother went and discussed the plan with his special someone. As the plan needed little involvement on his part, he agreed to it. I think he himself started to feel the strain of the “human clothing containment unit”. Besides, he has nothing to lose to John.

The first step involved Kanaya and myself, unknowingly. I have been invited to a “nice outdoors hangout”, with John, Dave, Karkat and Kanaya. During the date, Dave and Karkat were to subtly mimic our gestures towards one another, looks and closeness to one another mainly.This was not much of a progression from where they already were, I guess it was meant as more of a warm up than anything. 

I could list a hundred flaws in this plan, but I’d rather spend that time describing in details the faithful moment things became interesting.

The game played uncomfortably for a while, with a John as responsive to these subtle clues as one should have guessed. It is hard to decipher exactly what went down during that time, but what I can say is that this was a regrettably low point for their friendship and hopefully it can only go up from there. The part of John that knew got upset at the fact Dave didn’t trust him, and the part that didn’t got upset at his coy behavior. .

It is dawning on me that I may be painting a rather dull portrait of my friend John here. Do not be mistaken. Though he is clueless, he is also a young man of righteousness, passion, fundamentally good at heart and surprisingly clever when it comes to making a fools of others. 

Back to the story, Dave took frustration in this game, and realized how he was the only one who could end it, however it would end. He is someone of great eloquence at times, but even he cannot explain with words what is shown best in action. After an especially regrettable comment from our John, he, for lack of a better term, snapped. With a mumbled, but understandable “fuck it” he planted a kiss on his matesprit who expected it least. 

I am fairly sure we lost John’s soul for a few minutes there, what with his mouth agape he appeared not unlike a particularly lunatic aquatic beast. We had a great opportunity to examine his tonsils, he was a dentist dream come true, He swallowed half of the population of insects in the area. 

Meanwhile Dave was truly committing to this kiss, almost as if one too tame would not have relayed the message properly. Karkat didn’t close his eyes, and we could observe in them a concerned and confused panic, he did not break apart but he very obviously considered it. 

I think Kanaya lifted her head for a few seconds before returning to her sandwich. 

She is quite awesome.

I apologize for not being able to show such restraint. Between the quite frankly sadistic smile I showed back then to the fervor with which I write those lines, I find myself simply unable to stay indifferent to that. I spent so many years conversing with Dave unable to get him to emote in a humanely fashion that his happiness is something I take quite to heart. I do not care what Kanaya says: red meddling stays much better than black meddling.

It would be gratuitous to point out that immediately after Dave broke apart, things lingered rather awkwardly. It is quite a shame we have discarded our God Tier pajamas, because otherwise he would have made a lovingly monochromus individual. Assorted with his boyfriend. 

Everyone was somewhat at a loss for words. I could retranscript the unabridged conversation here, but I refuse to soil my journal with this amount of “uh’s” and “...”

The important thing to take out of this is that John is willing to accept it, even if in his subconscious he still does not understand, and that Dave and Karkat are dating and it’s okay, they do not have to pretend like they don’t. 

But though it was awkward, it also broke a terrible tension. 

The important thing to take out of this is that John is somewhat relieved to finally be trusted with that knowledge, though I suspect he may still misstep in the future, and that Dave really had enough of pretending his friendship with John was better protected under the cover of secrecy. 

Of course they had forgotten Jade, but when we crossed her and they were hand-in-hand on our way back, she was much quicker to congratulate them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed quite a few things in the last chapter after realizing I had posted the wrong version.

Day 38, year one

I Am Writing In This Noting Body On The Express Demand Of My Matesprit

I Have Read The Pages That Came Before Which Have Adequately Prepared Me To Understand The Nature And Function Of Such A Journal

My Task Here Will Be Primarily To Discuss The Reproductive Task At Hands As A Hero Of Space An Ambassador Of My Species Reproductive System And Spokesperson

The Subjects I Will Address Shallowly In This First Entry Are Those Of Perpetuation Of The Troll Species Along With The Technical Possibility Of Troll/Human Hybrids

For Anyone Who Might Not Be Familiar With The Basics Of Troll Anatomy Here Is A Link That Shall Direct You To An Old Article From Alternia I Had Saved In My Computer And Conveniently Re-uploaded To The Local Servers

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/6981847/chapters/15910345>

But Without Getting Into Details I have To Admit That I Have Already Observed The Possibilities And Challenges That Were To Be Faced In The Event We Would Succeed At The Game And Repopulate

The First Obvious Challenge Being That By The Time The Mother Grub I Am Hatching Reaches Maturity We Will All Have Passed Our Block Glass Interstice Of Opportunity To Beget Directly Offsprings Through The Traditional Troll Method

This Is Where Ectobiology Becomes Not Simply Useful But Essential

The First Generation Of Trolls To Come Out Of Our Attempts Shall Be Born From Ectobiology

The Machines Which We Possess Luckily Holds In Its Memory The Genetic Code Of All Those Who Have Been Cloned Through Its Process Given We Find Ourselves Able To Extract It

We Could Also Theoretically Mix These Genetic Codes Though Without The Paradox Induced Pre Programming Of The Machine I Would Not Risk it Before Insuring At Least All Of The Primary Codes Have Been Extracted Once Under The Form Of A Troll Generation Of Either Ourselves Or Our Dancestors

Potentially Both Though I Am Hesitant To Bring Two Heiresses Into The World At Once

They Through The Mother Grub Would Insure That Natural Reproduction Is Thus Possible

It Is Regretful That We Only Do Possess Twelve Blood Types And Genetic Roots It Would Have Been Advantageous To Have More Diversity

It Shall Nonetheless Be Sufficient For Our Purposes Until Roses Dancestor Finds A Way To Expand The Genetic Pool And Avoid Excessive Inbreeding

Another Problem Which Surfaces Is The Absence Of Lusii In This New World They Used To Be Naturally Present On Alternia In All Types Of Species But Earth Does Not Carry Such Fauna Meaning We Will Likely Have To Breed A Species Of Troll That Raises Their Young Themselves

This Is Inconvenient In A Thousands Of Way Because I Know From Certain Sources That Raising The Young Is No Small Task And Brings Down Enormously The Capacity For Expansion Of A Society By Cutting Down Its Valuable Living Resources But By Modeling Ourselves Loosely On Humans We Should Be Able To Manage Such An Acrobatic Move

And Despite The Obvious Daunt I Should Be Experiencing I Find Myself Enthralled With The Idea Of Being A “Mom”  
It Is Not Unlike A Very Funny Miracle Happening In My Heart And It Drives Me Through Those Researches Even If The One Who Should Fulfill The Role Of My Assistant In This Task By Virtue Of Our Red Concupiscent Bond Assures Me It Is A Much Better Thing To Wait Even If Begetting Such Youth Would Require No Demanding Physical Implication Typical Of Mammalian Natural Reproduction

About The Subject Of Said Reproduction I Can Introduce The Idea Of Troll/Human Hybrid Creatures The Subject Of Whether They Can Exist And Whether They Should Exist

It Is Likely That They Can Exist Through The Use Of Ectobiology

Though It Is Likely That Hurtful Mutations Could Occur Through Trials And Error Unless We Study The Different Genome Sufficiently To Deconstruct It Properly And Customizing The Features That Can Be Transmitted To The Offspring Though This Would Take More Time And Energy To Do Than We Are Likely Willing To Put Considering That The Ectobiology Machine Has Settings That Can More Or Less Automatically Arrange Fortuitous Genetic Combinations

This Said Even With The Most Fortunate Combination Of Troll And Human Traits I Stay Uncertain Of The Possibility Such An Hybrid Will Have To Procreate Themselves Given How Different Our Anatomies Are In This Regard

Thus Making The Idea Interesting But Fruitless On The Long Term

But These Are All Things I Knew In At Least Some Parts Before Even Setting Foot In This New Universe And I Have Years To Research These Subjects Along With A Partner Who Has Got Quite A Talent For Guessing Correctly

holy shit kanaya did you write down the link by hand like im supposed to type it manually in my computer what do you think im made out of time

I don’t know where you got the idea this book was meant to be read and annotated by you, Dave.

well you let the damn thing lying around what was a guy supposed to think uh

You make a fair point, though it would still have been courteous to ask.

ok ill do it next time

We do not have to pass the journal back and forth at this point you are sitting next to me you could just say it

ok


	7. Chapter 7

Day 43, year one  


hey rose i got your permission to write in the journal this time i am the best brother you could ever wish for

Though you did warn me to not draw any penises in there and i am still definitely going to do that fuck off you cant tell me what to do

anyway just thought its kind of weird how you started off this thing like a goddamn nobel of literature philosophy essay and then it turned into some dumb gossip about me and karkat and john like chill ever heard of a private life this is why you were not invited to the strilonde coming out plan party that turned out pretty useless anyway 

also if i hear john ask me one more time if gay people take sugar in their coffee im going to throw this book at him jfs

anyway i kind of also wanna say thanks for caring and all about my wellbeing i kind of feel better now that i dont have to worry about that even if john is a dense ass motherfucker it was like ripping off a bandaid it hurts for a second but then it stops dangling off your scraped knee pulling awkwardly on your leg hair and afterwards theres still that disgustingly moist white skin but it goes away after a while and im fairly sure thats going to happen and its going to be okay

like i dont want to be upset at john and im pretty sure he doesnt want to be upset at me either or anyway i feel better now that im not just being a huge douche

Also john if youre reading this im sorry about all of this

Like it doesnt have to change anything if people know im not straight like im still just dave right

and im also like gay as shit turns out though i must admit i kind of had like the best dude for that

and yeah anyway thats pretty much what i had to say so

oh like last detail i guess john your mom made cookies and theyre the fucking best cookies in existence and if i wasnt already taken i would totally be hitting on her which is only fair because my mom and you are totally flirting anyway

nuff said

 

i’m not hitting on your mom! She’s doing most of the hitting to be completely honest. not that she’s hitting me or anything...geez that expression kind of sounds bad, does it? 

anyway i mean shes really sweet and nice and totally into me so i’m not going to turn her down! unless theres a problem with you but you told me there wasn’t! rose is right, i don’t want to be upset with you. i guess i was for a while but this was harder for you than it was for me. anyway finally i think karkat and you are really cute together. like it was weird at first like oh wait what but in the end its very okay! i even saw you give hug from behind to karkat and i thought that was really sweet! You’re just like a real couple! Im sorry if i ever made you feel bad about that i didnt mean it. i know i can be kind of dumb sometimes im just not used to all this stuff! but im learning i guess i dont have much of a choice with all of you around! Hehe. 

 

  
Lolz john don’t worry about hitting on me i kno ur tryin ;P

  
i really love you john no homo

Breaking News: Gay people are a figment of your imagination and gay couples aren’t fucking real

Rose I Am Getting Worried About Both The State Of Your Human Friends Functionality Of His Intelligence And The Privacy Status Of Your Journal

  
WH4T 4 FUCK1NG 1D1OT

  
NEVER MINDING THE PREPOSTEROUS BLACK FLIRTING OF TEREZI, I WILL ADDRESS HERE THE OBVIOUS BREACH OF PERSONAL AND PRIVATE BOUNDARIES ALL OF YOU ARE PUSHING BY READING AND COMMENTING A PRIVATE JOURNAL, AND I SHALL ADDRESS IT LIKE THIS: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?

  
TH3N WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG MR.SM4RTYP4NTS?

  
ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN SNOOPING UP AND SCRIBBLING IN THIS DIARY FOR TWO DAYS I GOT FUCKING *CURIOUS* AND BY THIS POINT THERE IS HARDLY ANYTHING PRIVATE ABOUT THIS I NONETHELESS STRONGLY SUGGEST TO GIVE IT BACK TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER WHO I HAVE NO DOUBT WILL BE ENRAGED BY THIS TURN OF EVENTS.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 47, year one  


  


I have to say I have mostly myself to blame for this turn of events, there was hardly any other way this could have gone. One could even say I left this journal laying around somewhat on purpose. I did not figure it would be either this quick or this inane, but I did plan for this to become a collective essay of some sort. By this point all I really ask is to make sure the last date marked is truly the correct day’s date, it would be a shame to possess those records yet have them lose their time value. I might as well invite the remaining parties to keep similarly their records given some keep their comments for themselves until asked to share them.

Oh, and Dave, if you want to go down in History as the God of Phalluses, it is your choice, I figure.


	9. Chapter 9

Day 48, year one

i am infinitely glad for having finally received the express aUthorization to lay my thoUghts in this lovely journal. i think it is a sUperb idea to write down the important philosophical and physical events that oUght to be passed down to oUr progeny in the future. 

my experiences as a new god have reached beyond my wildest dreams. who coUld have predicted that i woUld even have a semblance of a hope of meeting with a happy ending?

i almost feel shame aboUt the solemnity i cannot bring myself to possess. my alternate self broUght me a gift i can never repay, and this saddens me. i shoUld feel the call of my dUty, the profoUnd desire to lay down my thoUghts and experiences as very certainly the first cherUb to ever live a social life. the odd thing being, as mUch as i have a passion for storytelling, i woUld rather not. 

i remember with clarity the passion with which i read and wrote my stories in the past, the passion with which i dreamt of importance and friendship. i obtained what i wanted. And now i feel as if it is time for me to set aside the pen and take a break from writing. i am having the time of my life in this new world, and far from me the idea of wanting to rush towards its end. 

it is time for me to stop pretending, to lay down the grey paint of my cosplay, the stylUs of my tablet, and live.


	10. Chapter 10

Day 60, year one

GREETINGS EVERYONE.  
APPARENTLY, HERE IS THE BEST PLACE TO COMMUNICATE ANY IMPORTANT INFORMATION SINCE NONE OF YOU FUCKERS SEEM TO READ MY MEMOS. SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IT IS:

LAUNDRY GUIDE FOR IDIOT WIGGLERS WHO CAN DO NOTHING BUT THROW THEIR SULLIED DRESSINGS IN THE WASHING MACHINE AND SUBSEQUENTLY GET STIFF, DISCOLORED CLOTHES AS A RESULT.

1\. USE FUCKING FABRIC SOFTENER. THIS GOES WITHOUT SAYING. THE CAPTCHA CODE IS c134nsAF, YOU’RE WELCOME.  
2\. SEPARATE COLORS AND WHITES, OR AT LEAST DARKS AND LIGHTS, UNLESS YOU WANT ALL YOUR CLOTHES TO BE GRAY. I DON’T DO THIS BUT ALL MY CLOTHES ARE ALREADY GRAY SO SUCK IT.  
3\. DON’T LEAVE YOUR DISGUSTINGLY DAMP CLOTHES OVERNIGHT IN THE WASHING MACHINE, USE THE TUMBLE DRAINER, A WARDROBE OUTDOORS LINE OR ASK JOHN TO WIND THE FUCK OUT OF THEM.  
4\. IF YOU GET A STAIN TRY REMOVING IT IMMEDIATELY WITH WATER AND A PRODUCT OF YOUR CHOICE.  
THAT’S ALL FOR NOW DAVE YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO GET SOME FUCKING DECENTLY SOFT CLOTHES NOW I’M TIRED OF GETTING ELECTRIC SHOCKS AND SANDPAPER EXFOLIATION EVERY TIME I GET NEAR YOU.

 

  
dude i spent three years enduring your chalky sweater but ok whatever thanks

  
If ur clothes are so bothering, just take them off u idiots *wink wink*

  
roxy no


	11. Chapter 11

Day 62, year one

  
This is a simple PSA to announce to you all that I’ve been extending the servers, the network should be fully functional by now, feel free to upload or create any content you see fit. 

  
If ur lookin for security keys or tips my skillz are still tight as heck so just ask!

  
i call upon a meme war lets shitpost dudes

  
I declare launched the very first social media website of our new universe: Frog Factory

  
HOW THE FUCK THIS GOGFORSAKEN WEBSITE HAS BEEN IMPLANTED SEVEN HOURS AGO IT IS ALREADY BUTTFILLED WITH SHITTY EDITS OF MY FACE THIS ISN’T FUNNY DAVE

  
are you kidding its hilarious

  
Karkat, shouldn’t you be aware by now of the ways my brother communicates his affection? I, for my part, find it quite endearing. 

  
Hey remember vriskagram? Man that was quite the shit even she kind of had an obsession with me and karkat kind of like all of you fuckers actually

  
1 H4PP3N TO R3M3MB3R 1T V3RY W3LL.

  
Oh shit sorry terezi

  
OH COM3 ON NOW 1’M F1N3. R34LLY.

  
are you though

  
NO.

  
wanna talk about it

K1ND4, Y34H

well then shit lets talk


	12. Chapter 12

Day 63, year one

 

aight so like the shits like we decided to do a funeral thing for vriska and like all those who didnt make it to the new session

i know weve kind of clearly been ignoring that shit for the last two months

heck more like for the last three years

And i know trolls dont really formally mourn and shit but i think this is important i dont want terezi to go all alt timeline on our ass and start drinking faygo or some shit

and like a lot of people died and yeah pretending like it doesnt affect us is never all that good ive figured out through a lot of backbends

sometimes you just gotta let shit go the proper way and say bye were gonna miss you bud and move on mostly and still accept it as a sad subject or whatever

so like you can make some sort of memorial for who youd like to make one too and for the sprites too if you want were just going to do all of it like at once and roxy is going to handle most of it im not sure why im the one making the post about it

anyway like call dibs on your friends and divide the job and shit make this the most teary eyed sincere eulogy thatll make you realize you may have loved those people more than you can even remember and tell roxy and we are holding that shit in two weeks so get prepared and stuff

Yeah thats it


	13. Chapter 13

BABY DONT HURT ME DONT HURT ME

NO MORE

Goddammit.

Day 65, year one

I thought I had already mentioned my condition for writing in this journal. If your memory defaults it was to write the correct date. I will tolerate any amount of insufferably inane documentation, despite the fact this should go on your ungodly website, as long as you will abide to this rule. Punishment shall be provided for the offenders. 

oh come on 

Go back to pasting flower crowns and other miscellaneous garment on your boyfriend's head, would you?

oh alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the next chapter would be long.  
> I lied.  
> the long chapter may come next like it may come following a torrential downpour of memes. nobody knows.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, sorry for having been gone for a while, but I'm back now with more bullshit theories and "worldbuilding" and stuff like that.  
> also, two chapters, bitches.

Day 100, year one

I Must Say One Of The Most Disturbing Yet Fascinating Facts About Humans Is How Their Society Has Evolved So Much Faster Than Any We Were Given To Conquer

Rose Was Just Explaining To Me How Homo Sapiens Sapiens Went From Writing To The Digital Age In a Mere Few Thousand Years

Needless To Say I Did Not Believe Her At First But She Seemed Genuinely Shocked That I Would Not That I Gave Her The Benefit of The Doubt

 

WAIT *WHAT* HOLY FUCK KANAYA YOU ARE SO NAIVE THIS IS ONLY ONE OF THESE HUMAN TROLLS THEY ARE PULLING ON US, IT IS JUST *FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE* TO GO FROM THE WRITING AGE TO THE DIGITAL AGE IN LESS THAN A FEW HUNDRED THOUSAND SWEEPS, AND EVEN THEN THAT IS FOR THE GIFTED SPECIES SUCH AS THE TROLLS.

wait you mean to tell me it took you like a million years to go from stone carving to tv

Rose Assured Me The Time Period Between The First Writings And The First Computers Is About Five Thousand Human Years Or Two Thousand Sweeps

LOOK. I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU TAINTCHAFFINGS HUMANS TRY TO MAKE US SWALLOW, BUT NOT *ONE* SPECIES IN THE ENTIRE KNOWN UNIVERSE HAS SOCIALLY EVOLVE THIS RAPIDLY. THOUGH THE IDEA THAT YOUR PITIFUL RACE HAS DEVELOPED SO RAPIDLY SOUNDS LIKE A MORE THAN PLAUSIBLE EXPLANATION AS TO WHY YOUR CULTURE IS SO MIND NUMBINGLY ASS BACKWARDS AND FRIGHTFULLY HETEROGENOUS.  
OR WHY THERE IS NO HEMOSPECTRUM AND YOUR WHOLE SPECIES IS MADE OF BLOODY MUTANTS.  
ACTUALLY, IT MAKES A LOT OF SENSE.

karkat what did we say about the mutant blood thing

“THAT IT WAS A SUBJECTIVE PERCEPTION PRODUCED IN A BYGONE ERA” BUT I THINK I MIGHT BE ONTO SOMETHING HERE DAVE.  
LIKE THINK HERE WHO HAS RED BLOOD. ME. LORD ENGLISH. ALL OF THE HUMANS. WHAT DO WE ALL HAVE IN COMMON?

idk lemme think what the link between my gay ass boyfriend my entire species and a reality shattering monster

Lemme think real hard about that

is it unfathomable stupidity

 

THAT IS A GOOD POINT BUT NO YOU FUCKWIT, IT’S CANCER.

what

CANCER. LIKE THE UNDESIRABLE, DESTRUCTIVE OVERGROWTH OF AN ORGANISM WITHIN ANOTHER. IN THIS CASE THE OTHER ORGANISM BEING A UNIVERSE. 

I DIDN’T GIVE CANCER TO MY OWN UNIVERSE, BUT TO YOURS BY CREATING A SPECIES LIKE HUMANS THAT GROW AT A MUTANT RATE TO ITS OWN DETRIMENT.  
THIS MIGHT BE THE REASON IT TOOK YOU SO LITTLE TIME TO COME INTO THE DIGITAL AGE WHEN THE GAME CAN BEGIN AND WHY YOUR RECKONING STARTED ALARMINGLY FAST.

AND WASN’T MY SYMBOL ASSOCIATED WITH *CANCER* ANYWAY IN YOUR FUCKED UP MYTHOLOGY? 

AND LORD ENGLISH WAS BASICALLY A DESTRUCTIVE FORCE OF ENTIRE UNIVERSES SO THE PARALLEL HERE IS NOT THAT HARD TO MAKE.

FUCK I HAD ALREADY GUESSED PART OF IT BUT THIS MAKES SO MUCH FUCKING SENSE.

yeah i guess


	15. Chapter 15

Day 101, year one  


I find that theory to be particularly fascinating, Karkat. Though in which case, I raise the question: what effect could this “cancerous curse” have on our new universe?

The vast majority of these new gods we are have red blood. Is it a sign that our universe is doomed? It does already seem to be working on a different pattern than it would have in theory, starting out not at a very beginning but already formed, with a planet inherited from a previous universe and our plans to create society, not from scratch but from our previous inclinations and experiences. I doubt many of the game-winning gods had such opportunities.  


It Is True That Though It May Seem Organic To Us All Universes We Have Encountered Through Our Journey Lacked This Simplistic Of An Origin  
I Truly Wonder Due To Why

Wait, wait! does this mean we are, like, bad for this universe? if we are cancer, should we not like...be here?

This is troubling. If we are indeed a sort of breed of creatures that propagates and destroy. But thinking further I somewhat feel the need to link this theory to Rose’s, in which she says we might be the very creators of this game. After all, aren’t the game-constructed creatures red-blooded as well? So far, all we can gather is that red blood is linked to rapid propagation and disruption. Maybe this is destructive under certain conditions, but essential under others.

We also happen to have three surviving space players with us, space being linked to propagation. This is about exactly three times more space players than a normal successful session would have.

W41T, 1 JUST R34LZED TH4T 3V3RYON3 H3R3 1S 31TH3R R3D-BLOOD3D OR 4 SP4C3 PL4Y3R 3XC3PT FOR M3. >:0  
1 F33L L3FT OUT.

OH, 4ND W4SN’T ROXY SUPPOS3D TO TR4NSCR1B3 OUR 3ULOGI3S 1N TH1S JOURN4L?

im workin on it ;P 

NO YOU'R3 NOT


	16. Chapter 16

Day 113, year one

Hey! Sorry if I haven’t written much in this book...all of what you said is so interesting! I didn’t know what to say! But I did some exploration of the city these last couple of days! Trying to find out exactly how it had been affected, and what we could do with it! Jake helped me. It’s really nice, actually :D It kind of reminds me of the ruins me and jake grew up with! Except with a city, like in those disaster movies (jake listed, like, fifty thousand of them when we were exploring). But most structures seem solid enough! So if you want to go live somewhere, you can! I actually like living as a group, but, you know, it is as you like it.

Kanaya has talked to me about the idea of a lab. There is actually lab buildings in eastern downtown, they looked pretty cool and with the help of roxy we could make them perfect for us in a couple of weeks! There is also an hospital a couple of blocks further. There is so much to do, I’m not sure what we should start with! I read your article on troll biology and I found it fascinating :0. Human children are easier to make but would require...hum...yeah. I think we should mainly stick to ectobiology for now. 

I can believe it has been nearly four months since we first arrived here! time flies by so fast. im just...so happy that i can be with you all! there are so many happy years to come, i am almost overwhelmed! 

I guess that’s all i have to say! XD

Those four months sure flew by much quicker than those in our session.

SUCH 4 MYST3RY...SHOULD W3 INV3ST1G4T3 WHO COULD H4V3 C4US3D SUCH 4 D1STRORTION 1N T1M3, 1NSP3CTOR CROCK3R?

We could indeed investigate the matter...I’ve got my eye on a certain time god, suspiciously coy...but we should get a witness report first. How about we question a witness first? I call to the bar the brother of the witness...Mr.Dirk, what do you think about the theory that your brother, Mr. Dave Strider, has, voluntarily or not, made time go by at a faster pace than normal?

I assure you I have been involved in no such scheme, and if one does exist, I have nothing to do with it. The problem with this theory is what would be the motive for such an action…

Oh my god

Note, for the records (or confused readers of this journal) : Since they do not share the same living space, Jane and Terezi have been going along famously. Dirk often joins them. They share many passions such as forensic roleplaying, sweet-tasting foods, some sort of present or past obsession over ill-movie-tasted buck-teethed nerds and picking on dave. 

Damn right.

I cannot deny these statements.

SPOT ON. >;D


	17. Chapter 17

 

Day 177, year one

 

I am overjoyed to announces that we have finally figured out how to repopulate our species. In an incredible turn of fate, we stumbled upon the meteor lab featuring ectobiologic devices along with all the information needed to make babies with the simple press of a button. We…might’ve gotten carried away. Let us say we now have on your hands a few hundreds of human, troll and carapacian wrigglers. This is going to be interesting.

They Are Beautiful Rose

I know, honey, I saw you cry while holding an insectoid creature in your arms. It was the sweetest sight I have ever encountered, to say the least.

ok so when are you two getting married its getting quite fucking ridiculously lovey dovey parental in here

What Is This Marrying Thing

KANAYA I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT THE HUMAN CUSTOM OF MARRIAGE IS AFTER HAVING LIVED FOR SEVERAL YEARS WITH THIS MERRY BAND OF REDBLOODED CULTURALLY IMPAIRED FUCKERS. IT’S MAYBE THE ONE CLEVER CUSTOM THEY ACTUALY HAVE.

IN AN ACT OF GRAND MERCY AND PUBLIC INTEREST, I WILL GLADLY SCHOOL THE FUCK OUT OF YOU, SHALL I?

THE HUMAN CUSTOM OF MARRIAGE IS SOMEWHAT SIMILAR TO REGISTERED QUADRANTS EXCEPT SINCE THEY DO NOT HAVE QUADRANTS THEY USE THIS CONCEPT AS A MELODRAMATIC FUEL FOR MANY OF THEIR STORIES. MARRIAGE IS THE ENDGOAL OF A RELATIONSHIP, KIND OF LIKE PAILING EXCEPT THAT WITH HUMANS PAILING ACTUALLY TYPICALLY TAKES PLACE AFTER THE MARRIAGE IN QUESTION IT’S REALLY QUITE DUMB, TO BE HONEST, BUT I WON’T CALL IT INTO QUESTION.

THE HUMANS WHO SO WISH TO GET “MARRIED” HOLD A FESTIVE OCCASION, FULL OF WEIRD CUSTOMS, KIND OF LIKE A FUNERAL ACTUALLY. IN FACT, MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE DESCRIBED THIS AS A PAILING PARTY. AS IN “WE ARE ALL GATHERED HERE TODAY TO CELEBRATE THE FACT THAT THESE TWO BEINGS WILL BE SOON, IF THEY AREN’T ALREADY, BE FONDLING EACH OTHER’S SHAME GLOBES AND CONTRIBUTING TO PASSING DOWN THEIR GENETIC CODES DOWN TO FUTURE GENERATIONS OF IDIOTS”. AND THEN THEY EAT CAKE.

Did somebody say cake? 

not gonna lie dude thats a pretty accurate description actually

This Sounds Like Yet Another Fascinating Human Tradition

I Really Appreciate How Exhibitionistic About Birth Sex And Death Humans Can Be

They Really Do Value Life I Wish Trolls Did The Same

Rose Will You Marry Me

oh wait what this shit escalated quicker than a fucking cirque du soleil acrobat up a ten foot pole

Kanaya, I really do appreciate your offer, but maybe we should actually discuss the terms of what marriage entails before going through with it? As well as Karkat has summed it up, I’m afraid it can be more complicated than that sometimes.

SHE IS RIGHT MARRIAGE IS A COMPLICATED AFFAIR.

Oh Well I Guess I Understand

Still I Am Determined To Discuss The Terms Of This Engagement With You Rose I Want Us To Be In A Relationship Which Is Culturally Relevant And Important To Both Our Species

So do I, Kanaya.


End file.
